


Historical happenings

by Midnight_Realm_42069



Category: classical music - Fandom - Fandom, music history - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Realm_42069/pseuds/Midnight_Realm_42069
Summary: Hi uhh read it just .. trust me 🥵🥵 daddy Mozart





	Historical happenings

Mozart x Shakespeare volume 1 

Shakespeares was in love with Mozart. He tracked to his house just to talk to his soulmate. Once he got there he knocked on the door waiting for his soon to be lovers arrival. 

Mozart opened to door in exasperation “w-Willy your here” he said with a slight blush on his face. 

“Mozart oh it’s so wonderful to see you” he also said with a a tint to his face.

Mozart moves to the side letting Shakespeares in. Willy followed inside and sat himself down in a nearby chair. 

Mozart then hesitantly stated “So what did you want to talk about?” 

Shakespeare looked up to Mozart his face full red “ I-I w-well i'm uh” 

Mozart began to panic “oh god please don’t tell me you’ve become ill” 

Shakespeare looked up “ N-no I … “ he sighed “ I’m in love with you” 

Mozart stayed quite “I feel the same Willy” 

The star crossed soulmates looked each other in the eyes 

“Oh Mozart, embrace me my love” 

Mazort picked Willy up and threw him on the bed. They started to make out and Mozart began to remove Willys pants. 

“How pitiful, your cock is so small Willy” Shakespeare blushed 

“It’s not my fault yours is a beast” he moved his knee to his bulge. 

Mozart moves to to suck him off. Willy’s moans were high pitched and breathy. He grabbed Mozart’s hair and bobbed his head back and forth steadily. Mozart got up right before Willy got to his edge.

Still breathy he manages to say “ are you just gonna leave me hanging?” He whined for Mozart to continue. 

But he stopped when he saw that Mozart was removing his pants.Willy got excited with his cock still erect. 

“Take off you shirt” mozart commanded, him being naked already. 

Willy listened and did so quickly. Mozart hard and raw stuck his fat length in side Willy. Willy felt the him enter him and let out a loud longing moan. 

“Ah, F-fuck Willy your so tight” 

“M-Mozart please ” 

“Please what Willy? Say it you slut” he smirked 

“P-please fuck me” 

With that Mozart started to moved. Back in forth through Willys entrance making him scream at the top of his lungs. 

“Nngh I think I’m gonna cum”

“Fuck Willy c-can I cum in you” 

“A-gh p p-please Mozart please cum in me “

Then Mozart moved fasted and held Willy’s waist so tight that his knuckles turned white. With each thrust came a moan louder then the last. 

Mozart then projected him self in Willy and came inside him. Willy felt so warm and full he had came after him with a loud moan. The fell to the bed and just laid there together in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry


End file.
